


thimble

by simply_kelp



Category: Neverland (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_kelp/pseuds/simply_kelp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She calls it a thimble, the soft press of her lips to his. Gentle and every bit the lady that she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thimble

She calls it a thimble, the soft press of her lips to his. Gentle and every bit the lady that she is. She thinks him naïve, that he has not known kisses or thimbles, and he does nothing to correct her. Indeed the kisses that he’s exchanged have all been so unlike the thimble she gave him that he could almost be convinced that they were an entirely different species. Deep and searching, tongue and teeth, warm calloused hands rucking up his shirt, fingers drawn along his arching spine, a thigh pressed between his legs as he rocks forward—

He swallows down the name on his tongue. Wendy smiles at him, eyes bright, her cheeks tinged pink as if she thinks herself brazen.

“Ah, so that is a thimble,” he says.


End file.
